


[Working Title] Kidnapped for the Weekend

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 4YL-Verse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enforced Vacation, Ganache III | Niccola Cavallone, Hayato is Kyōya's Age, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Niccola makes off with Hayato for a Weekend.
Relationships: Ganauche III/Gokudera Hayato, Gokudera Hayato/Original Cavallone Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66





	1. Permission - POV Niccola

He sprawls in his favourite armchair in the office his Sky has so recently given up and waits for its new owner to return from a meeting with his cousin. Young Tsunayoshi really did need to tell his own Mists to finish chasing Bouche Croquant out of the ward matrix; not all changes went as smoothly as this one seemed to be.

“I thought I was supposed to be in charge now, Ganache.”

“Call me Niccola, Tsunayoshi. I’m not here as the Ninth Lightning; I never was anything other than a placeholder for that post anyway. Your Nono’s first Lightning was the love of his life.” Tsuna pulls a face, and sits behind the desk; the tiny thing is swamped by it. “And I’m not here to try and steal the reins, I would like to steal your consigliere, though. At least for a long weekend.”

“My consigliere …?”

“Hayato. He’s trying to claim that I can’t kidnap him for the weekend because you need him.” His Sky’s successor pinches his nose, and then sighs.

“Are you _sure_ he’s interested?”

“He’s grounding on me, Tsunayoshi. It took me a while to realise it, as he’s not officially a Cloud, but -”

“- grounding?”

“What happens when you separate your Kyōya from his Tetsuya for more than a few days?”

“We sacrifice Dino to him and run like hell.”

“I’m not sure my cousin thinks that he’s being sacrificed, given the way he grins afterwards.” Tsuna giggles and relaxes a little bit. “I’m not sure it would work if Kyōya was _actually_ his Cloud, but they’re certainly sexually compatible.”

“They might manage it. Given they’ve got overlapping territories, I’d just have to keep being cute and ensure a steady supply of other small fluffy creatures. Human and animal.” He snorts. “You have seen Dino when he’s got the year's new foals swarming him, haven’t you?”

“I’ve _rescued_ him from the foals.” His cousin vanishing under the foals was a very cute sight. His eyes go wide as he realises what Tsunayoshi insinuating. “Fuck. Why didn’t any of us put that together?”

“I don’t think even Dino realised until he and Kyōya and Hayato got into a three-way over how their territories overlapped. It does explain why he had such a hard time settling into being Don Cavallone, ne?”

“Hayato being spit-roasted by those two would a _very_ hot thing to watch.”

“Not the sort of three-way I meant.” Tsuna sounds amused. “So Hayato grounds on you? How does that lead on to you wanting to steal my pretty Storm-Cloud for the weekend?”

“I’m not Timo’s man anymore, Tsunayoshi. That was purely contractual work. Well, more specifically, it had to do with the treaties between the Cavallone and the Vongola in the Ninth Generation.” He smiles, semi-ruefully. “I’d like to do something a little more enjoyable for the next few years. Like seeing if I can have some fun with Hayato and, god willing, form the sort of bond with him that Kyōya and Tetsu, and Dino and Romario have. Ideally, that fun might also involve your pretty Storm-Cloud bouncing on my cock regularly. But only if he wants it.”

“And you’re sure he’s at least somewhat interested?”

“He didn’t tell me 'no'. He seemed genuinely anxious about taking a few days off, though?” Tsunayoshi sighs and pulls a Filofax out of his desk, flicking through it; amusingly it’s almost entirely in G-script. “How long did it take you to learn to read that?”

“Mmm. I lean into my intuition and into Hayato and I’s bond. Technically I’m not reading it at all?” Tsunayoshi finally settles on a page, scanning it quickly. “And there’s nothing in the diary. We’ve got at least a fortnight before there’s anything major due. Everyone knows if they fuck up right now, Nono left Xanxus with specific instructions to ensure the transition would be … smooth. And that’s not even getting into Takeshi. He’s been spending far too much time at Squalo’s feet.” Tsunayoshi’s expression makes it quite clear what he actually means, but he’s still tempted by the alternate image. “So providing he’s as willing as you think he is, I have no reason to stop you kidnapping him. I assume you’ll hole up somewhere on Cavallone lands?”

“I inherited a Villa from the Cavallone Eighth. I was going to take Hayato there; it’s on the coast and isolated.”

“Are you aware of any reason Bono or Chrome would be unable to grab you in an emergency, Niccola?”

“Chrome doing so might mean that part of the protections would need rebuilt. Bono is the senior Cavallone Mist, so he’s got the emergency overrides. The protections themselves are more about stopping nonconsensual Mist Flame usage in the vicinity of the Villa rather than _just_ stopping transportation. There’d be no food deliveries if they did; this is one of the Family’s really old villas, and it’s barely reachable by sea, let alone road.”

“For what it’s worth, you have my blessings, Niccola. Hayato needs to relax, and maybe a more fun stick up his ass would help.” The amusement in the little Sky’s voice makes it clear that he finds cock soothing, himself. “Inari knows I’ve suggested he get laid at least once a month since I was fifteen, I think? Once Takeshi had introduced me to how much fun it could be -”

He shakes his amused. “You, know that was the other reason I was worried about kidnapping your pretty Storm-Cloud; I thought maybe you and he -”

“He’s bad enough without sex mixed in, too. Tsuyoshi and Shamal made it clear that allowing him that would be a bad idea. No, he’s been celibate since he arrived in Japan, I think. I know Haru tried but he wasn’t interested.”

“Haru hasn’t got the right plumbing for him to be interested in her *and* was three years younger than him. He might have ignored that for you as his Sky, but not for anyone else.” Tsuna snorts. “I did most of the Sicily-based screening for your Guardians, Tsunayoshi. And no, Lambo was emphatically _not_ my choice; Hayato’s sister killed my choice for your Lightning for not dumping his - Romeo’s - son in order to chase her. Her words, not mine. Hayato had a boyfriend who refused the security geas and broke up with him when he took the contract.”

“You screened _Mukuro_?”

“God no. I spent forever in the archives tracking Estraneo marriages and hunting down their outcrosses to check for sanity and Flame type. If your sperm donor hadn’t been such a prick, I was tutoring a slightly older female Mist in Japanese so she could be introduced to you; she was the spitting image of Elena.”

“So the neo-first generation thing was deliberate, then.”

“Oh yes. You were tiny and fluffy and we were trying to buy you as much soft power as possible. A reborn first generation seemed to be the easiest way to do so.”


	2. Escape - POV Hayato

The tension goes out of his shoulders abruptly, and he whines softly. He’d thought given Niccola’s role for the old Don, he’d take the ‘I’m too busy’ at face value, and leave him alone. It wasn’t that he didn’t find the older man attractive, but -

“I think we need to have a short conversation, Hayato.” He tries to glare at the Lightning in his doorway, but it bounces straight off the idiot.

“I told you, I’m too busy.”

“No. No, you’re not. If you really don’t want to take a break, or you don’t want the type of break where sexy stuff happens, you need to use those words. I checked with Tsunayoshi.” He slumps, and Niccola chuckles. “I thought so. You know, I found it weird when I stopped having to make choices based on the contract I had with the Ninth. Bouche Croquant’s a lot heavier-handed than most when it comes to how he chooses to place geas; I tried to advocate for it expiring the moment you bonded properly with Tsunayoshi.”

“I -” he can’t make himself say the words, but his Flames reach for Niccola, and the Lightning sighs, and crosses his office, circling his desk before kneeling in front of him. And he wants what’s being offered so badly, but the words are stuck in the back of his throat.

“Shamal, Mukuro, or Bono, Hayato? Or Mammon, but we’ll both pay through the nose for that option.”

“Huh?” He’s genuinely confused.

“I’m not sure the geas has gone, has it?” Niccola sighs. “Have you been celibate by choice, or because you quite literally can’t ask for sex, Hayato? I mean I knew the idiot was a bit of a homophobe and a misogynist, but I could at least go to the redlight district under mine -”

“Shamal. He’s in the building someone, and I’m used to him fossicking in my Flames. He’s been doing it for forever.”

“Mmm. Let me show you a trick then.” He nods, curious, and Niccola grins. “So I happen to know that Chrome’s in Japan and Kyōya’s getting laid at the moment, which makes this a perfect moment to teach you how to interact with the protections on the Fort. Neither of them is around to get offended, after all.” He raises an eyebrow. “So, despite everyone’s assumptions, there’s a lot more Cloud in the protections than there is Mist. They’re Alaude’s work, not Daemon’s. There’s a couple of places in the Fort that are meant as access points, and this office is one of them. You’re looking for a diffuse Cloudy presence, and then you sort of _tell_ it who you want to see; if you do it right, we’ll have an invasion within minutes.”

“ _That’s_ why I keep serving myself up as a chew toy for the damn demon?”

“Probably. It’s got other uses, but I’m betting that’s the one he’s enamoured with at the moment. According to Coyote, Visconti rather liked it when he was younger, too.” It takes him a moment to find the Flames in question, and to get a feel for them; once he has, he conjures up Shamal in his head - and fills in some of the details the man would kill him if he shared with the general public - and yanks. Hard. “Given everyone forgets you’re Cloudy, I’m assuming they conveniently forgot to tell you about the protections. Which is idiotic; I could use them as a Lightning - it just took more effort.”

“What the flying fuck did you just do, brat?”

“Cast summon Shamal, apparently. Or did your Hayato is about to have fun radar ping?” He snarks back at his uncle, who rolls his eyes and enters the office. “Niccola’s convinced the geas I had to have while we were in Japan isn’t fully gone. Can you check?”

“It depends. Are you going to finally get laid if I yank the damn thing out, or go back to glaring at the sword-idiot in your set for being the one dicking your Sky?” He laughs, resting his head on Hayato’s leg. “You’ve got a perfectly good Cavallone already between your legs, so I’d hope it’s the former, not the latter.”

“I’m trying to kidnap him for a fun weekend. He’s being very uncooperative for someone whose soul keeps screaming yes.” He whines, and his uncle snorts, clearly amused. “If you fix the issue, I promise to spend as much of the weekend as possible with him properly impaled on my cock.”

“I like you. You’ve got your priorities right. Don’t fight me, brat, or you’ll have a headache instead of a free weekend to spend fucking.” He scowls at both of them, and then does his damndest to corral his Flames; he _hates_ Mist Flames under his skin especially after five years under the geas, but Shamal was the least worst choice. The Flames make his skin crawl, and the pressure in his head is almost unbearable, but he doesn’t do more than cling to Niccola’s Lightning Flames.

“I’m flattered, Hayato.”

“Enjoy your _very_ attentive Cavallone and his familial endowment. _I_ am going to go and skin Bouche Croquant for you. He’ll be lucky if that’s all I do -” the last phrase is mumbled as Mist Flames swirl, and Shamal vanishes.

“How the fuck did he manage that?”

“You’re his surviving family - with a small f, I mean - so you should probably know. He was a Vongola Mist once; it’s hard to disallow someone that level of access.” He makes a face, and Niccola nods. “Now. With that done, do you want to be kidnapped for a weekend bonk fest? Feel free to say no -”

“Fuck, yes. I miss sex, and you’re fucking pretty.” He blushes furiously, slightly embarrassed by how easily the words had rolled off his tongue. “God damn it; you were right about the stupid geas. I hope Zio Shamal gives him hell.” Niccola laughs, and stands up, reaching out a hand for him. “Do I need anything, or can we just fuck off for the weekend?”

“Mmmm. I doubt you’ve got a favourite toy, and there’s no need for clothes, so I’d have to say we can just fuck off; I’ve got sarongs, food, sunscreen and lube, so that’s the necessities covered.” The older man digs in his pocket and thumbs a quick message that ends with familiar Mist Flames wrapping around them, and his office dissolving into a _very_ pretty beach. “It’s a gorgeous view, isn’t it? Almost as beautiful as you are, Hayato.”

He flushes again and squeaks as Niccola pulls him in close and steals a kiss that steals the breath from his lungs and has his cock standing to attention.

“Guest’s choice: we can share the master suite, or have a room each and just use the big bed for shenanigans -” he eyes Niccola, contemplating the consequences of the two choices.

“Share the master suite. I miss cuddling.” He’s kissed again, harder, and he whines at the back of his throat as Niccola picks him up and carries him through the Villa. (He does his best to ignore the fact he’s being carried princess style. He knows he prefers to catch, but _still_.)


	3. Negotiations - POV Niccola

He probably owes Hayato an apology for the princess carry, but he couldn’t resist; unlike Xanxus, the Storm-Cloud had only bulked up fractionally, retaining the lean build the streets had forced on him. And he’s not ashamed to admit that he likes his partners lithe and tiny; there was something so deliciously obscene about fucking an adult that much smaller than him. His damn cock was probably thicker than the Storm-Cloud’s wrists!

“Going to put me down, Cavallone, or do I need to get creative with my Flames?”

“Creative with your Flames to make me put you down, or creative with your Flames to get naked so we can jump straight to fucking like bunnies?”

“The first. I’m not going back to work on Monday naked.”

“… is that a promise?”

“You’re as bad as Takeshi. Threatening to hold my clothes hostage is not going to get you laid, Niccola Cavallone.”

“Mmmm. But it might mean that I get to keep you here for more than a few days. And your Flames say that you wouldn’t mind so much, Hayato.”

“That depends on how skilled you are with your dick, Cavallone. I have _standards_. And if you have a dick as big as your cousin, you better have fucking amazing foreplay skills, because that thing is a weapon of ass destruction.” He snorts and steals a kiss before tossing Hayato onto the big bed. (Seriously, the damn thing had to be a custom Californian King.) His kidnapee sprawls, clearly entirely comfortable with his situation, and he chuckles.

“You look comfy.”

“I am. I’ve got eye candy and a genuinely comfortable mattress. Like what the fuck is this thing made from?”

“Horsehair from Dino’s herds. The stuff is magic.” And expensive, but his cousin had called the mattress an apology for his father’s idiocy, and he wasn’t going to object given how it made every ache he had melt away. “And if you don’t want me to ruin that suit, you might want to strip it off. It can go in the clothes basket - it dumps into the main family laundry, and they’re more than capable of dealing with dry-clean only mafia suits - and you’ll have it back within two days.”

“The question is, do I trust you to actually give it back?”

“If you don’t, then we need to forget about the fucking.”

“Ouch.” Hayato actually sits up and shrugs his suit jacket off, revealing the holsters it had concealed. “If I’m getting naked, you need to, too, Cavallone. Equal opportunity nudity, ne?” He laughs and peels his own jacket off, discarding it on a chair and putting his pistols in the bedroom safe. “Oi. Shove mine in there; I have no desire to deal with live weapons for the next few days.” He takes the rig and methodically breaks it down, unloading the Storm-Cloud’s conventional firearm and placing it next to his pair in the safe. “Any issue with me letting my box animal out?”

“As long as you’re not going to insist she gets to watch, I won’t object to Miss Uri being allowed out to explore.” Hayato shudders and then unclips a box from his belt, and releases what looks like a miniature Bengal from it, scritching the cat’s ears affectionately. “I don’t envy you for how you ended up with her, but I can still be a little jealous sometimes.”

“Che. Jyuudaime’s Sun-of-choice nearly has the tech cracked.” Uri licks Hayato’s nose, making the Storm-Cloud make a bleurgh sound. “Brat. Go fish or something. And try not to annoy Scuderia -” he opens the window, and the little cat bounces off the bed and out to explore the Villa’s surroundings. “- and you are nowhere near naked enough, yet, Niccola Cavallone. I want to see my prize rather than just engaging in educated guesswork based on seeing far too much of your idiot cousin while he’s trying to roger the demon.”

“… roger?”

“I ran out of words for describing those two to Jyuudaime. They have no fucking shame.” He laughs, and shoves the pants of his hips, and allows his boxers to go with them; he steps out of both pieces of clothing and tosses them into the laundry, and Hayato growls as he remains covered thanks to his shirttails. “I might tolerate it better now I can appreciate the aesthetics.”

“Are you going to finish stripping off, Hayato, or am I not getting _my_ show?”

“Shirt off first, Niccola.” He laughs and complies, and is rewarded with his kidnapee’s adam’s apple bobbing and clear signs of arousal. “Fuck. That’s a damn big cock, Cavallone. You better know how to use it, or you’re explaining how you fucked up to Zio Shamal.”

“You know most people comment on my chimerism first. They find the neat colour boundary weirder than the size of my cock.”

“Eh, that’s weirdly pretty. Your cock’s just ridiculous, and I haven’t had anything in my ass since I was fourteen, for fuck sake.”

“We’ll work up to it. I made good use of the outlet _I_ had. Now. You got what you wanted; how about I get my show? I’ve been fantasising about you on and off since I shoved you on that flight to Japan -” Hayato flushes pink. “- and I’ve only gotten more interested as you finished bulking up properly. I felt a little queasy about it before, but now -” his pretty prize unbuttons his shirt, chucking it at him, and he laughs and shoves it in the laundry, turning back just in time to see the silver-haired younger man squirm out of his pants, and kick them in his direction.

“Do I live up to expectations, Cavallone?” He catches the pants and lobs them carelessly at the laundry basket, unwilling to take his eyes off the full glory of what he’s being offered.

“You exceed them. I may even have to rate you _outstanding_.” He gets a well-earned pillow to the head for that comment, but given the way it breaks the tension and has Hayato giggling, he considers it more than worthwhile. “Pretty face, pretty cock, snarky personality - what isn’t there to love about you, Hayato?”

“Che. A bit early to talk about that shit, Cavallone. Let’s see if we’re even fucking compatible in bed.” He sighs and shakes his head; as far as he was concerned at this point he was sure - he could understand Hayato’s skittishness, but that didn’t mean he was going to _indulge_ it. “Want me to see if I can even get that weapon in my mouth?”

“Later. I like _giving_ oral, brat. I was going to suck you off and then drag you through a shower and into my hot tub to loosen that pretty hole of yours up.” Hayato gives him a look that makes him want to laugh. “Don’t worry. It’s got excellent filters, and I have the right sort of lube to play that game. You might even like the way the tub’s jets feel against your cute little pucker.”

“Hole yes, pucker no. And if you call it a ‘boy-pussy’ or any variation on that, I reserve the right to geld you. Understood, Cavallone?”

“Understood. Any other hot buttons I should know about before I try and suck your brains out of your cock?” Hayato shakes his head. “Just those words, and I’m guessing anything to do with sissification, sì?”

“Pretty much.” He finally allows himself to climb up onto the bed and then to crawl up Hayato’s body to steal a kiss from his soon-to-be lover. He’s kissed back, and the last little bit of anxious tension drains right out of him.


	4. Foreplay/BJ I - POV Hayato

Having someone over him again, kissing him, for the first time in four-plus years - without it being combat-related - is weird. A good weird; he’s primed for the adrenaline to induce a fuck response rather than fight or flight. “I thought you were going to suck me?”

“You were the one who said my foreplay better be en pointe, Hayato. Isn’t kissing part of that?” He grumbles, and Niccola kisses him again. “Don’t worry; I’ll get to sucking your cock eventually. You’ve got more sweet spots than that and your prostate, pretty one; let me show you some of them?” He sighs, and Niccola chuckles kissing the corner of his mouth. “I know. I liked to jump straight to the main act when I was younger, but I promise, I’m only going to take a short detour enroute.”

The Lightning presses a line of kisses, hot little touches that spark his nerves, to his jawbone, and he whines as he realises what Niccola’s doing. “Oh. You _bastard_. That’s _sneaky_.”

“Fun though, ne? I’m thinking of specialising in neurology now I’ve finally finished my clinical hours. It took forever to learn to use my Flames on that level, but it has its uses.” Niccola resumes kissing his jaw, and nips his ear lobes, making him whine. “What happened to all your piercings? They suited you.”

“Lambo progressed from Lightning resistant to actively shocking people, and he has all the control of an eight-year-old with ADHD and PTSD. _Anything_ metal attracts his attacks. The last time we checked, it was only the focus rings that were even sort of safe from him.” Niccola sighs, and kisses the corner of his mouth again.

“My Nonna could probably help him with learning control. Remind me to poke Dino about it?” He makes a vague noise of acknowledgement, and Niccola kisses him again, sliding back down the bed to allow himself more access. He’s unashamed to admit he shrieks a little when the Lightning tongues his nipples, and tugs gently on their piercings with his teeth. “Silicone?”

“Mmhmm.” He squeaks again as his mean lover tugs on them, again, clearly liking his response. “I didn’t want to give them up. Even if I wasn’t making _use_ of their sensitivity, I knew there was a reason I’d had them done.” Niccola laps at them roughly and he swears, hands sinking into the Lightning’s hair as he tries to decide whether to yank him off and shove him down towards his cock, or encourage him to play with his nipples. When he decides on the latter, Niccola sighs in relief and rasps the same nipple again, gently, rolling the silicone piercing, and he lets himself enjoy the sensation and doesn’t stop the string of multilingual obscenities spilling from his tongue at every harsh lick.

“And there you were trying to hurry me down to your pretty little cock.”

“Evil man.”

“That’s not what your words were implying, pretty one.” Niccola presses a soft kiss to the nipple he’s worked until it’s exquisitely sensitive. “I’m going to investigate your iliac crests, too, and then do something about your cock. Deepthroating it sounds about right, si?” He shivers and whines at the back of his throat, Niccola’s breath over his damp nipple almost enough to have him shooting off like a bottle rocket.

“Not sure I’ll last long enough for that -”

“I’m sure I can improvise, pretty one. Maybe I’ll clean up any mess you make with my tongue?” Niccola punctuates his question with a kiss to the top of his right iliac crest, and it sparks in the same way as when he’d nipped at his jawbone. He whines at the back of his throat, Flames sparking on his fingers, and he yelps as the fabric tears and he cums even before Niccola’s done more than lap gently at the head of his cock. “Perfect timing.” Niccola sounds genuinely amused, and he hides his face, more than a little embarrassed at his early detonation. “And while that’s a gorgeous blush, pretty one, there’s no need to be embarrassed; you weren’t the only one who came. _I_ can’t even justify it -”

He flushes redder, and Niccola laughs. “Che. Don’t pretend to make me feel better.”

“I wasn’t. There’s the wet patch to prove it down here. And I’ve shrunk again for the moment. How about we get that shower?” He lifts his arm and peeks, and twitches as he realises Niccola had been completely honest. It was a little surreal to see what he knew to be a far larger cock shrink _that_ much. “C’mon. You’ll like the hot tub, and I always enjoy sharing a shower.” Niccola holds out a hand to him, and he takes it, letting Niccola pull him to his feet. “And don’t worry. The bedding is as weird as the mattress. It’ll be fine within half an hour or so. The linen it’s made with is grown with Mist Flames.”

“Che. If it can deal with Storm flame damage, I’ll be fucking impressed.”

“Dino’s favourite shirts are made out of it. I’ve actually seen one slowly self-heal chaos-shot damage.” He raises a sceptical eyebrow, and Niccola kisses the tip of his nose. “That little ‘really’ scowl is adorable.”

“Shower. I want in the hot-tub, Chiavarone.”

“Please. I’m not as bad as Dino, and I’m monogamous when given the option.” He raises a sceptical eyebrow. “I had the same sort of geas as you did. I used the loophole I was given and got the fuckboy phase out of my system. And I like to think I’ve got enough of a brain to know that screwing around on a Cloud is a _bad_ idea.” The idiot Lightning pulls him into his arms again, sweeping up into a princess carry, and he whines at the warmth that flares in his belly at the casual display of strength. The entire bathroom, which was clearly in what used to be a bedroom or a seriously oversized walk-in closet, given the amount of space, is ridiculous. He says as much and Niccola laughs. “Let’s just say Dino’s fixed the Family’s income stream and will not stop feeling guilty that I was basically sacrificed at twelve so it could happen. Romario made me give him a wishlist as a last resort for managing the outbreaks of catholicism.”

“He’s ridiculous.”

“But successful at it. I wouldn’t have bet on some of the things he did when he was rebuilding things, but they worked. I can see how they did, with hindsight, but from the place that Dino started -”

“- Jyuudaime does that, too. It’s Sky bullshit.” Niccola snorts at his choice of phrasing. “Now can we quit talking about them and get in this vaunted shower of yours? I want to see what sucking that monster will be like.”

“I’ll consider myself told.” Niccola’s tone is wry, and he’s carried past the hot tub - which oh, that makes sense of why the room seems so big; the area around the hot tub was clearly retractable in some way, so one could choose if you were indoors or out - and to the miniature room masquerading as a shower cubicle at the back. He’s deposited on a bench _inside_ the shower and the Lightning fiddles with a bewildering array of knobs before the shower bursts to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Hayato is being meta when he calls Niccola 'Chiavarone'. Chiavare is Italian slang, meaning 'to fuck'. The 'official' English translation of the manga uses Chiavarone as an alternate for Cavallone. It's not clear whether it was a translator fuck up, or done deliberately.


	5. Shower - POV Niccola

Hayato, soaking wet, is even cuter, and he’s not sure how that’s possible. (His cock twitches, and he hums thoughtfully.) Well, there was no harm in asking, right?

“You wanted to reciprocate, right, sweetheart?” Hayato nods, and he grins. “Then if you like to suck a guy from soft, you might want to get your pretty lips wrapped around my cock.” His pretty Storm-Cloud gives him a look that makes him chuckle. “You are pretty, Hayato. I’m going to spend at least the next oh, fifty years telling you that if you’ll let me.”

“Evil man.” But it’s only a pro forma protest, given the way Hayato gracefully sinks to his knees. “I haven’t sucked cock for at least four years. I have no idea how well I’ll do -”

“- noted. If you need to practise, I’m happy to make myself available for you to do so.” Hayato shakes his head and shuffles closer, pressing a kiss to the tip of his cock before taking it in his mouth. “Fuck. Your mouth. Gods, that’s just obscene as I dreamed it would be. Your lips are such a pretty shade of pink, especially when stretched around my cock.”

“Mmph.” He’s not sure what that sound is supposed to mean, but given that Hayato makes no effort to release his cock, it’s at most a pro forma protest, which is a relief. There’s a difference between Active and Passive participation, and the enthusiastic sucking of his cock is a really good sign that he’s going to get to keep Hayato. (Please let it be a good sign. He’d been so envious of Visconti and Coyote and their bonds to Timo; he’d been denied that comfort and a grounding bond to a Cloud had been his last hope of having that level of Flame-based intimacy with someone. Even Kyōya and Dino had been torturous to watch when it had started; Tsuna had been so clearly willing to facilitate a bond between them, despite everything Reborn and Timo had tried to tell him.)

“I’m going to use my hands to pet and encourage you, Hayato. I’m not going to force you to take me deeper, but I would like to start rocking my hips a little. Are you okay with that?” This time the sound Hayato produces is definitely a ‘yes’ sort of sound, and he tangles his hands in that glorious soft silver hair of his pretty partner and shifts slightly, letting his cock slide over that pretty pink tongue slowly, enjoying the sensation. Given the way Hayato’s tongue _flicks_ at the end of each stroke - each rapidly elongating stroke as he goes from interested to fully erect - he’s not the only one, and while he’s gentle, he’s also insistent that the whole of his cock gets inside what’s likely to turn into his second favourite fuck hole ever on each stroke. And Hayato’s coping with his demands admirably; there’s a brief moment when he’s sure his pretty one is about to choke on his mouthful but then he’s sliding smoothly all the way in again, and his cock-head is enveloped in ultra-tight heat, and he’s in _heaven_. “Fuck. You’re perfect. Such a fucking perfect prize, and goddamn it, I’m going to cum if you keep sucking me so fucking _perfectly_.”

Hayato doubles down, sucking harder, and he swears and gives in to the demand, and the Storm-Cloud he’s chasing swallows that perfectly, too. (He’s going to have to bribe permission for a facial out of his pretty lover at some point; it would be such a fanatic image to fuck his fist to in private.) He catches his weight on one arm rather than folding over Hayato, and the younger man draws off slowly. “I didn’t think I would be able to take it all, but the way you grow makes it easier -”

He whines at the back of his throat at the way Hayato sounds, the audible evidence of where his cock had been. “- fuck that’s hotter than it should be. You could talk me to orgasm like that, easily; which is _not_ an excuse to go back to a pack a day, by the way. I was relieved when you gave up smoking for your Sky.”

“He didn’t give me much choice. Have you seen him turn on the moe, Cavallone?”

“… how do you think he got Timo to retire?”

“I wasn’t at that meeting. I didn’t realise you were.”

He tugs Hayato back up to his feet and steals a soft kiss from cock-bruised lips before answering. “I’m Hard to notice, and given Tsuna dragged Xanxus in with him, Timo didn’t make me leave. He’s still a little wary about Xanxus trying to off him again.” He snickers at the memory. “I think Tsuna had already moe-dazzled Xanxus though, or he’s sleeping with him; Xanxus was weirdly compliant in that meeting compared to my other run-ins with him.”

“Che. Don’t make me think about Jyuudaime’s sex life. Our sword-idiot is shameless and has insisted on teaching our Sky bad habits.” He snorts and steals another kiss. “We should wash off so we can climb into that tub. Am I right in thinking it can be outside …?”

“When my little cousin is on a guilt trip, he tends to go rather over the top with his gestures. The windows all retract, and it’s on a deck that juts out over the water.” It had been a very nice new toy he’d rather been enjoying over the last few weeks. Even if Dino was being a bit of an idiot about things. “It’s safe to dive from the deck, too; I checked after I realised he’d installed it.” He twitches his Flames gently, waking the heater and setting off the jets in the tub. “And yes, we should wash off. Even if the filters on the tub are _impressive_.”

Hayato raises an eyebrow at him, and he barely avoids facepalming, realising what his pretty one had _actually_ meant. “I did wonder how long that was going to take you, Niccola.” He reaches for the soap, and lathers his hands, taking the offered opportunity to _thoroughly_ grope his lover, enjoying Hayato’s moans as he investigates every available inch of him. Once he’s done - including a little fingering of the cute little hole he was looking forward to fucking - he hands the soap over, and Hayato has him half-way hard again before he intervenes and rinses them both off, and captures a slippery Hayato.

The hot tub is already delightfully warm, and he sighs, tugging Hayato into his lap. “Shall I open the windows? It’s lovely outside -”

“- sure.” He flexes his Flames, and the windows start their slow process of opening, and he resumes the process of glutting himself on his younger lover’s kisses. By the time they’re fully open, he has Hayato half-drunk on his kisses and more than mildly intoxicated by the heat, and two fingers inside his pretty one’s tight ass. “You’re determined.”

“You’re not objecting, Hayato. And -” he curls his fingers, makes the Storm-Cloud sigh in pleasure, “- I think you’re rather enjoying my determined assault on your celibacy, ne?”

“You’ve got your fingers up my ass, petting my prostate and you’re asking _that_?!”

“Consent’s sexy, pretty one.”


	6. Hot Tub Sex - POV Hayato

“Mmmm. Feels good.” Niccola chuckles, the sound warm and lazy, and another finger eases its way into his stretched hole - that aches a bit; he hasn’t used more than a slimline buttplug to wank for _years_ \- making him feel stuffed full and his cock twitches in belated interest. “Still not convinced your monster cock is going to fit, Nic.”

“Trust me, it will; I haven’t even resorted to lube, yet. Just patience and your arousal.” He mumbles something, and his evil lover laughs, flexing his fingers and making him squirm. “Nor have I started playing with the water jets. I want to know whether you enjoy them; I certainly do, and I’m rarely inclined to submit.” He glares at Niccola from beneath his lashes. “That wasn’t a never, Hayato. And I doubt you’re all that keen on topping, ne?”

“Che. I might surprise you, Niccola.” The Lightning laughs, softly, and spread�s his fingers, making him shudder and shiver in the man’s arms. “Fuck, you’re going to make me cum if you keep this up.”

“Go right ahead; the filters are excellent, and I’m going to fuck your pretty arse whether you’re soft or hard, lovely. You’ll enjoy it either way.” He smacks Niccola’s chest gently and the fingers in his ass curve and press, and he squirms, fucking himself on them. “I’m going to shift a little in a minute, so I can reach the lube and finish making sure you’re slick and relaxed enough to slide _right_ down my cock; then we’ll get to _really_ enjoying ourselves. And don’t worry; we’re the only people for a good ten miles, so feel free to scream -”

He eyes Niccola _very_ dubiously, and the Lightning shifts, fingers drawing out of his ass - and he hates that; he’s already grown accustomed to being stuffed again - and shifting them both across the tub to a shallower bench. He grumbles softly, and Niccola laughs, and reaches over the edge of the tub, and smears himself thoroughly with thick lube, and then does something with his Flames. He makes a curious sound, and Niccola grins.

“You’ll like this trick; it makes it hard for the lube to dissipate. I’ll cancel it once I’m inside your snug little hole, pretty one.” The Lightning picks him up effortlessly, and he squeaks as the man’s thick, hot cock nudges at his open hole. “Ah, there we go. Let’s let gravity do the work now, kitten.” He swallows as he’s forced wider and wider, the fat tip of the Lightning’s cock tunnelling into his body so smoothly he’s almost confused. (He’d had to fight so hard to get his ex’s cock inside him, his body resisting every step of the way.) Niccola tugs gently on his hips, and he shivers as he settles into the older man’s lap. “There we go. See; I told you it would fit in your pretty hole. You feel _incredible_. Hot and tight, and silky smooth; pounding into you properly later is going to be so much fun, pretty one. I’ll fuck the breath right out of your lungs -”

“Fuck. And it feels so goddamn _big_ already, -” His muscles spasm in protest at the size of the cock he’s sat on, but he reaches for his Rain Flames and soothes them into compliance. “- you’re going to destroy my poor ass if you fuck it too hard with it, Nicc.”

Niccola laughs, and strokes his cock with one hand, working it gently and he tries to relax into the pleasure. “Shh. I said I’d had my fuck boy phase. Trust me that I used the time to _learn_ to fuck people, especially with a cock this big, without _physically_ damaging them. And I’m Sunny, too, so I can always heal any damage.” The older man nips his ear gently. “There are some very kinky ways to use Flames during sex, Hayato. I’ll be delighted to teach you how to involve yours, too.”

“Hmph.” He wriggles and clenches, though, making Niccola groan. “You do remember I’ve got five Flames, right?”

“And I can think of ways to use them all. Which we can explore later. Much later. When I’ve managed to _thoroughly_ exhaust your endurance, pretty one.” He whines softly. “I’m not expecting to exhaust that until tomorrow at the earliest, though; not with how your entire set has been put through the wringer by Reborn. I wasn’t convinced he was the right choice, but he is a phenomenal physical trainer, at least.” The hand on his cock speeds up a little, adding a malicious little twist and a little rub at the sensitive spot the man had tongued earlier -

“It’s unfair how freaking quickly you’re learning to get me off far too fast for my sanity.”

Niccola nips his ear teasingly. “And yet you’re having multiples. Is that bit unfair, too?”

“Of course not. I’ve got years to catch up on.” His delivery is spoiled just a little bit by the gasp he ends on. He’s so fucking close to orgasm but more than a little intimidated by the idea of cumming on his current impalement. “If I got the same loophole you did, the miserable fucker was too precise with his intent.” Niccola’s Flames ripple with amusement. “I hope Shamal makes him _miserable_.”

“You are allowed to just cum, pretty one. Quit imagining the terrifying things your Zio's capable of to hold off your orgasm. I want to feel your arse ripple around my cock sooner rather than later -” Niccola’s hips twitch, “- and I don’t want to think about that particular pink elephant either.” He laughs and Niccola whines, hips jerking. He stops fighting the urge to cum, and it builds rapidly until he’s teetering on the edge of a _vicious_ orgasm.

His lover’s hand twists and presses and he greys out; his toes even curl at the pleasure, and the ridiculous cock Niccola had shoved inside him turns a lightning strike into a full-blown bomb-burst that keeps rippling through him. He whines as his lover bounces him gently on his cock, the sensation strange, especially given the way his muscles were still twitching, but goes obligingly limp to allow Niccola to hunt his own pleasure.

The Lightning reaches it with a sharp gasp, and he shivers, his own cock already interested in another round, as the one impaling him pulses and he’s bitten in a way that makes him want to joke about not having gotten into the tub with Kyōya. “Fuck. That’s a _religious_ experience, pretty one. Your _ass_.” His cheeks burn, and Niccola sighs, leaning them back against the edge of the tub. He half expects the man’s cock to ‘shrink’ back out of him, but it stays hard, and he whines softly. “Give me a minute, pretty one. The Flames I used to stop the lube from dissolving had to go _somewhere_. I’ll either recover or soften shortly. Given how sweet your hole is, I’m betting on being ready for round two fairly quickly, personally.”

“Of course you are.”

“You sound so put upon, pretty one.” Niccola’s hand drops to his cock, finding it erect and definitely interested. “Am I missing something aching? Your cock’s convinced that it can manage another round -”

“I was more contemplating another joke about your surname being Chiavarone, Nicc. Or about stealing the Kyuudaime’s little blue pills -” Niccola shudders, and the cock inside him slips out slightly, making him whine. “- not fair!”

“Then don’t make me think about Timo’s cock, pretty one. Who do you think had to play guard dog when he went out to play? Let’s just say I know exactly why he, Coyote and Visconti all thought Xanxus might be his -”

He pulls a face of his own at the idea of those three brothel hopping. “Now you’re making me think about them, too.”

“Mmmm. I have a solution for _that_. I think it’s time to see just how hard I can fuck your cute little hole now it’s been temporarily reshaped for proper use.” He flails in Niccola’s general direction, and the Lightning laughs. “Well, it has been. If I pulled out completely, you’d whine about being empty, ne? I’ve got some pretty toys for that problem -” he shivers at the idea of being so full all weekend. He can _feel_ the shaft of Niccola’s cock if he presses hard enough. “- and just imagine how much you’ll enjoy waking up to my cock sliding into your exhausted little hole, and the squirming as you sit on my cock or on a plug to eat.”

“ _Chiavarone._ ”

“You say that like I should be ashamed of myself.” He laughs, and Niccola chuckles, too. “Feeling up to something a little more energetic for round two, pretty one?”

“ _Energetic_?”

“Well, mostly for me. I want to see if you can take a thorough pounding; there’s hand grips and a shelf at the right height on the other side of the tub, so all you have to do is brace yourself, and let me make use of your cute ass, kitten.”

“I’m renaming your entire fucking family. Didn’t you imply Dino had the Villa refurbished for you?”

“He did. I was thoroughly amused by what his choices said about his relationship with your Cloud Guardian, to be honest. I would have expected Kyōya to bite him to death for being so ridiculously herbivorous, but they seem worryingly domestic when I dine at the main villa.”

“If you think that’s worrying, obviously no-one’s told you about the fact that Chrome’s the one teaching Kyoya how to use his Mist, Niccola. Given her speciality, I can think of only one reason she’s doing it and not Bono or Viper.” The Lightning he’s impaled on radiates confusion, and then the man puts two and two together and makes a small, undignified squeak. “Yeah. That was my response. But, at least they have a compatible territory?”

“Has anyone warned poor ’Maro?”

“Mmmm. I’m not straying any further into that particular Cloud fest. I’m already getting bitten far too often when the demon’s frustrated with his lessons from Chrome.” He pulls himself up, off Niccola’s cock, hissing in displeasure as the hot water of the tub torments his swollen, gaping rim and oozes into the hollow the older man had carved for himself. “Going to make me do everything for myself, Chiavarone; you wanted to bang me, ne?”

“I did. But let me admire the scenery for a moment, pretty one. I didn’t think seeing your ass ruined would be so fucking hot; your rim is actually gaping.” He whines and forces himself not to return to Niccola’s lap. He wants to know what it’ll feel like to have the cock that had felt so good ‘stationary’ inside him thrusting, and the shelf was clearly the best way to get what he wanted (at least without leaving the warmth of the tub). He settles onto the shelf, making a small sound of surprise when it conforms to his knees, and Niccola makes his own ‘fuck that’s hot’ sound. “God, what am I going to have to do to get you like this regularly, Hayato? You’ve no idea just how decadently delicious you look.”

“Keep being a half adequate top and I’ll consider keeping you, Niccola.”

“I would hope I can manage to be more that half-adequate, pretty one. And you clearly need some more cock, ne? You get all mellow when I’m in you, and catty when I’m not. It’s adorable; I’ll be happy to keep you well-fed and well-petted, if you’ll let me.” Niccola goes quiet for a moment, and then steps up behind him, and presses two fingers into his open asshole, clearly checking that he’s still slick. “Mmm. Stay still for me, pretty one. I don’t want this to hurt, and you don’t need hot water shoved any deeper inside your pretty ass than it already is.”

He shivers and braces himself, and Niccola shoves his cock inside him in one smooth, insistent motion that makes him yelp and rises up as he’s reminded just how big and thick the man’s cock is and just how deep it’s forcing its way inside his body. His muscles twitch, and Niccola groans and curls over him, hands resting on the same grips he’s braced on.

“You’re going to make me cum like a bottle rocket if you keep doing that, kitten.”

“You’re a Lightning. Cope.”

“Catty.” The man shifts and he moans in pleasure as Niccola fucks with short, sharp thrusts, the vicious strokes making pleasure pool in his gut.

“The box animals match our natures. You were - ah - warned.”

“I’m not complaining. I rather like petting you until you purr.” The man speeds up, and he pushes back into the strokes, and they had to be getting water everywhere, but it felt so good and he squeezes experimentally. Niccola is the one that yelps this time and jackhammers into him frantically and cums, and if he wasn’t enjoying himself so thoroughly, he’d snarl in outrage at his top cumming first. (But that burst of Flames had felt so good and Niccola had stayed hard, so no harm is done.) “I did warn you, pretty one.” Niccola’s voice was breathless, and the man rests more of his weight on him briefly. “Did you like me like that, frantic, and desperate to find pleasure in your pretty hole, Hayato?”

“I like it when you cum inside me. It, uh, was like a dry orgasm -”

“- mmm. Just my pleasure, or the Flames?” The question’s punctuated by a burst of Flames that has his muscles twitching in pleasure spasms than leave him groaning and the water under him cloudy with his own cum. Niccola chuckles. “Both, then. I am _definitely_ keeping you, pretty one.”

“I might actually _let_ you keep me if you keep up with the competence.”

“I will consider myself exceedingly lucky, Hayato. And not just because you have an ass that should be a holy relic.” He squirms, wriggling on the spike impaling his ass, and Niccola sighs and grips his hips firmly. “I’ll take the hint and resume its verbal worship later, kitten. We’ll make do with physical praise for now.”

He makes a sound that could be a complaint, and the Lightning laughs and starts fucking him again, long, harsh strokes that have him rocking up onto his knees with every in-thrust, making him hum in pleasure at the fierce friction as it makes him _burn_.

“Shall I stroke you, pretty one?”

“Just shut up and keep fucking me, damnit. Assume you’re making it feel good and fuck me like you mean it.” Niccola takes him at his word, hammering into him with brutal speed and he dives into the pleasure that’s waiting for him and lets it swamp him.

He comes down, eventually, to Niccola chuckling softly. “You’re gorgeous when you surrender, pretty one. I’ve put a plug in your hole; it should help you stay comfortable for the moment. You were looking somewhat swollen and chafed, and experience has taught me that doesn’t mix well with the tub; I can heal you if you want, but I thought, well, I really liked watching the toy slide into your ass. You took it _so_ well, sweetheart.”

“Mmm.” He clings to the Lightning who is so determined to claim him, and Niccola hums, and tucks damp hair behind his ears. He allows his Cloud Flames to surface, coaxing them into swirling over his skin, and his lover makes a small needy sound. “You can have the rest, too, Niccola.”

He’s caught up, Niccola covering his mouth and kissing him with greedy intensity as Flames rise to meet his and he gasp as another bond forms. He’d thought that his bond to Tsuna would - he doesn’t know what he thought, just that he’d never expected electricity dancing in his veins.

“Bed? Don’t think falling asleep in the tub is a good idea -”

“- don’t think I can make my limbs move. Doubt we can drown in this one, anyway. Dino’s done something weird to it, and well, sky magic bullshit tends to let Skies keep their people alive -”

“Of course it does. And if you’re so sure it does, stay still so I can take a freaking nap. You’ve worn me out.”

“We can do that.” He curls into his Lightning, and shuts his eyes, appreciating the warmth, and Niccola’s arms curl around him as the chimaera’s breathing slows into something like sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NB: Fucking in a Hot Tub is a _bad_ idea in the same way sex on a beach is a bad idea. Hot in theory, fucked up in practice.
> 
> * * *
> 
> This chapter decided to just keep rolling 😅


End file.
